MY BELOVED (BIG) FAMILY
by Nana Lee Jeno
Summary: Keseharian Mark Lee, CEO muda kaya dengan keluarga besar tercintanya. Renjun istri pertama yang sabar. Jeno istri kedua yang tegas dan berwibawa. Dan istri-istri terakhirnya, Haechan dan Jaemin yang ceria dan penuh kasih sayang. Jangan lupakan pula Chenle putri cantiknya serta Jisung jagoan kecilnya. Benar-benar keluarga besar 'kan? MarkRen, MarkNo, MarkChan and MarkMin Here!
1. Chapter 1

**MY BELOVED (BIG) FAMILY**

 **SUMMARY:**

Keseharian Mark Lee, CEO muda kaya dengan keluarga besar tercintanya

Renjun istri pertama yang sabar

Jeno istri kedua yang tegas dan berwibawa

Dan istri-istri terakhirnya, Haechan dan Jaemin yang ceria dan penuh kasih sayang

Jangan lupakan pula Chenle putri cantiknya serta Jisung jagoan kecilnya

Benar-benar keluarga besar 'kan?

 **CAST:**

NCT Dream's member and another as support cast

 **WARNING:**

GS for uke and Chenle

Cerita, summarydan judul tidak sikron

 **INSPIRATED BY BYUNNA PARK – MY BIG FAMILY**

 **NO PLAGIAT! NO COPAS!**

 **JUST HAVE SAME AND REMAKE IDEA!**

 **I GOT PERMISSION FOR IT!**

Romance, Family

 **MarkRen, MarkNo, MarkHyuck and MarkMin couple**

 **So please, don't doing WAR to each other shipper!**

 **Nana Lee Jeno Present!**

Hope You Guys Like It

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CASTS INTRODUCTION**

Siapa yang tega dan berani menolak, jika kau akan dinikahi oleh seorang pria muda yang tampan, kaya raya, romantis, penyayang, genius, gagah, keren dan beberapa kelebihan lainnya yang hampir membuatnya tampak sempurna? Jawabannya pasti nihil!

Ya, itulah yang dimiliki olehnya yaitu Mark Lee. Tampan? Dia bahkan terlalu tampan untuk hanya disebut tampan karena ia memiliki blasteran Kanada-Korea. Kaya raya? Jangan ditanya seberapa kayanya ia, bahkan ia mampu membeli sebuah pulau untuk dirinya sendiri. Memiliki dua perusahaan besar dan pemilik real estate terbanyak apakah itu tidak cukup? Itu bahkan bukan apa-apa baginya. Romantis dan penyayang? Tentu saja. Bahkan ia rela meninggalkan rapat terpenting sekaligus hanya untuk menemanimu saat kau sakit dan menuruti apapun kemauanmu –asal tak memintanya untuk pergi dari sisimu, sangat romantis dan penyayang bukan?. Lalu genius, itu bahkan terdengar pujian yang biasa karena, hey! Usianya bahkan baru 27 tahun waktu itu, tapi ia sudah dipercaya oleh sang Daddy untuk memimpin dua perusahaan penghasil uang terbesar keluarganya. Dan diusianya yang baru 31 tahun ini CEO muda kita masuk dalam 50 orang paling berpengaruh dan kaya di Korea. Menakjubkan 'kan?. Gagah? Lihatlah dada bidang dan lengan kekarnya yang bisa membuat para gadis dan wanita meleleh saking inginya bersandar, dipeluk atau bahkan digendong olehnya. Mark sangat rajin ke pusat kebugaran minimal tiga kali seminggu untuk menjaga kesehatannya. Dan untuk keren, tentu saja ia sangat keren. Penampilannya yang modis membuatnya tampak seperti selebriti papan atas, tidak seperti kebanyakan CEO yang memakai kacamata tebal dan sedikit tambun.

Benar-benar idaman bukan? Namun, jika kalian ditawari untuk menjadi istrinya yang kelima, apa kalian masih mau?

Ya, dibalik kesempurnaan seseorang, ia masih memiliki setitik kekurangan. Dan kekurangan Mark adalah ia sudah memiliki empat istri dan dua anak. Camkan itu, EMPAT ISTRI DAN DUA ANAK!

Masihkah kalian mau berkhayal menjadi istri Mark? Hentikanlah mulai sekarang!

Dan kalian pasti penasaran dengan para istri Mark 'kan? Mari kita berkenalan dengan mereka!

 **Huang Renjun,** dia adalah istri pertama Mark. Wanita 30 tahun ini dulunya adalah teman Mark semasa kuliah. Renjun dan Mark awalnya menikah karena sebuah perjodohan, namun sesuai pepatah 'cinta hadir dari sebuah kebiasaan' merekapun mulai saling mencintai satu sama lain. Renjun adalah seorang pelukis dan penulis novel juga naskah drama ternama di Korea. Sangat sabar dalam menghadapi sikap semua adik-adiknya (re:para istri Mark yang lain) juga anak-anaknya. Dan dari pernikahan Mark dengan Renjun, mereka dikarunia seorang putri yang cantik bernama Lee Chenle.

 **Lee Jeno,** istri kedua Mark. Sama halnya dengan Renjun, wanita 28 tahun ini menikah dengan Mark juga karena perjodohan. Mark dipaksa menikahi Jeno dikarenakan Renjun yang tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi karena rahimnya diangkat akibat sebuah kecelakaan, juga karena keluarga –terutama nenek Mark- menuntut kehadiran seorang anak laki-laki sebagai pewaris harta keluarga membuat orangtua Jeno mau tidak mau menyetujui hal tersebut sebagai bentuk kerjasama bisnis. Awalnya Jeno menolak mentah-mentah karena ia tidak mau dianggap perusak rumah tangga seseorang, meski Jeno akui ia sendiri jatuh cinta pada Mark juga karena ia tidak enak dengan Renjun. Namun, berkat permintaan tulus dan bujukan Renjun, akhirnya Jeno mau menikah dengan Mark dan mencoba saling menjaga antara Renjun-Mark-Jeno. Jeno adalah seorang _Fashion Designer_ dan sudah memiliki brandnya sendiri. Tak jarang Jeno sendiri yang akan menjadi model iklan produk-produk baru miliknya. Ia wanita yang tegas, dewasa dan berwibawa. Sangat menyayangi dan menghormati Renjun dan siap mengomeli istri Mark yang lain jika tidak menuruti Renjun. Dari pernikahannya, ia dan Mark dikaruniai seorang jagoan kecil yang mereka namai Lee Jisung.

 **Lee Haechan dan Na Jaemin,** mereka adalah istri ketiga Mark. Dan merekalah yang menyebabkan Mark untuk pertama kalinya merasakan jatuh cinta dan menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai, bukan karena sebuah perjodohan atau paksaan. Meski terdengar sedikit gila karena Mark bisa mencintai dua wanita sekaligus dan menikahi mereka diwaktu yang hampir bersamaan. Dimana pada waktu itu pernikahan yang awalnya Mark lakukan secara diam-diam tercium oleh publik yang menyebabkan keluarganya kalang kabut memberikan konfirmasi pada awak media serta membuat Renjun dan Jeno hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan mengelus dada. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, dua wanita yang memiliki usia yang sama dengan Jeno ini adalah adik kelasnya semasa _senior high school._ Haechan adalah seorang aktris drama musikal, dimana biasanya Renjun juga membuat naskah drama untuk Haechan. Sedangkan Jaemin, ia adalah atlet badminton tingkat nasional tunggal putri. Mereka memiliki keperibadian yang sama. Sangat aktif, sedikit cerewet dan kekanakan, namun penuh kasih sayang dan ceria. Meski mereka adalah istri terakhir Mark, namun mereka tidak pernah semena-mena terhadap Jeno terutama Renjun. Mereka menghormati Renjun dan Jeno dan sangat penurut pada Renjun –apalagi jika mereka sudah diomeli Jeno. Biarpun Chenle dan Jisung bukan anak kandung mereka, namun mereka sangat menyayangi dua anak kecil tersebut dan tak jarang mengajak mereka bermain bersama.

Mari kita berkenalan pula dengan anak-anak Mark:

 **Lee Chenle,** gadis kecil yang cerdas kesayangan Mark dan Renjun. Diusianya yang baru 4 tahun, ia sudah bisa mandiri dan bersikap dewasa layaknya seorang noona yang baik bagi Jisung. Dan ibu favoritnya diantara istri Mark yang lain selain sang Mama –Renjun- adalah Haechan.

 **Lee Jisung,** jagoan kecil kesayangan Mark dan Jeno. Usianya memang masih 3 tahun, jadi wajar jika ia masih cengeng dan manja. Namun, ia tidak pernah nakal dan membuat sang noona menangis. Ibu favoritnya diantara istri Mark selain sang Mommy –Jeno- adalah Jaemin.

Dan disinilah cerita keseharian keluarga besar Mark dimulai...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC OR DELET?**

SATU LAGI FF GAMUTU BIN ABSURD HASIL PEMIKIRAN OTAK SENGKLEK SAYA.. XD

Mungkin kalian semua bakal bingung, kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya bikin FF remake?

Bukannya saya ga punya ide atau ga kreatif, BUKAN!

Saya bikin beberapa FF remake karena saya punya ide-ide FF dari hasil obrolan ga guna di grup chat dengan anak-anak saya yang lain..

Dan karena saya adalah K-Popers veteran dimana saya masuk dunia per-FF-an sejak tahun 2008/9, otomatis saya sudah baca banyak FF dan kebetulan juga saya sadar kalo FF yang bakal saya tulis PASTI memiliki tema, alur dan ide yang sama dengan FF author yang lain yang membuat saya merasa memang HARUS izin remake pada mereka#curcol

Sadar atau tidak, banyak author-author lain juga memiliki tema dan ide FF yang sama satu sama lain tapi konflik dan isi cerita mereka berbeda. Bukannya mau menyudutkan atau menjatuhkan author-author lainnya, saya hanya berpendapat dan maaf jika pendapat saya salah..#bow

Ada yang minat baca dan review?


	2. Chapter 2

**MY BELOVED (BIG) FAMILY**

 **SUMMARY:**

Keseharian Mark Lee, CEO muda kaya dengan keluarga besar tercintanya

Renjun istri pertama yang sabar

Jeno istri kedua yang tegas dan berwibawa

Dan istri-istri terakhirnya, Haechan dan Jaemin yang ceria dan penuh kasih sayang

Jangan lupakan pula Chenle putri cantiknya serta Jisung jagoan kecilnya

Benar-benar keluarga besar 'kan?

 **CAST:**

NCT Dream's member and another as support cast

 **WARNING:**

GS for uke and Chenle

Cerita, summarydan judul tidak sikron

 **INSPIRATED BY BYUNNA PARK – MY BIG FAMILY**

 **NO PLAGIAT! NO COPAS!**

 **JUST HAVE SAME AND REMAKE IDEA!**

 **I GOT PERMISSION FOR IT!**

Romance, Family

 **MarkRen, MarkNo, MarkHyuck and MarkMin couple**

 **So please, don't doing WAR to each other shipper!**

 **Nana Lee Jeno Present!**

Hope You Guys Like It

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita manis tengah menggeliat dibalik bed cover bewarna putih gading dengan corak tulip ungu yang tampak cantik. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan dengan bias cahaya di ruangan tersebut yang menampakkan seberkas cahaya mentari, menandakan bahwa hari sudah pagi. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul 100% kepalanya menoleh ke samping kiri dimana seorang pria juga tengah berbaring disampingnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum melihat pria yang tidak lain adalah suaminya masih memejamkan mata. Ia lalumendekatkan wajahnya dengan sang suami dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

" _Good morning_ " bisiknya tepat di telinga sang suami

Sang suamipun terlihat terusik dari tidurnya dan perlahan membuka mata. Pandangan pertama yang ia tangkap adalah wajah manis sang istri lalu lengan kekarnya menarik tubuh berisi sang istri untuk dipeluk.

" _Morning, babe_ " balasnya kemudian mengecup bibir ranum sang istri sejenak

"Bagaimana tidurmu? _Have a nice dream?_ " tanya sang istri sambil memainkan rambut suaminya

" _Very nice!_ Hingga aku suara bisikan seorang bidadari membangunkanku dari mimpi itu" balas sang suami sambil menggesekkan hidung mereka

"Okey, Mark. Kurasa kau harus segera mandi dan berangkat kerja sekarang. Kulihat jadwalmu hari ini ada rapat dengan CEO perusahan express dan juga rapat dengan para pemegang saham dari perusahan elektronik. Dan aku juga harus segera turun membantu eonni-eonniku tersayang dan si bawel Nana di dapur menyiapkan sarapan" perintah sang istri

Ketika Haechan –sang istri- akan beranjak dari pelukannya, tiba-tiba Mark menarik Haechan ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Astaga, Mark! _What's more?_ " geram Haechan

" _Give my morning kiss first_ " pinta Mark

"Ya Tuhan! Bahkan tadi kau sudah mencurinya sendiri. Cepat mandi dan jangan banyak alasan" ujar Haechan dan berlalu pergi

Mark hanya terkekeh melihat wajah kesal menggemaskan milik istrinya itu.

.

.

.

"Astaga, mana si bangkok itu? Mengapa jam segini belum muncul juga?" gerutu seorang wanita bermata belo sambil memotong sayuran

"Kau itu sudah berapa lama berteman dengan Haechan, Nana? Masa kau lupa sifat teman sendiri" cibir wanita bertubuh ramping

"Tapi ini keterlaluan, Jeno Eonni! Ia akan selalu seperti ini jika kemarin adalah waktunya ia menemani Mark Oppa" kesal wanita yang dipanggil Nana

"Sudahlah, Jaemin sayang, Mungkin masih ada urusan yang harus Haechan lakukan untuk Mark Oppa. Kita tunggu sebentar lagi, ne" tenang wanita dengan senyuman manisnya

"Baiklah, Renjun Eonni" keluh Nana atau Jaemin

Mereka bertiga kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mengolah bahan-bahan untuk sarapan.

"Selamat pagi, eonni-eonniku tersayang" sapa Haechan begitu memasuki dapur

"Ah, Selamat pagi Haechan sayang" balas Renjun ramah

"Jeno Eonni, ada yang bisa kulakukan?" tanya Haechan pada Jeno yang tengah mencuci sayuran yang telah dipotong

"Kau bantu Nana mengupas buah dan membuat jus saja. Biar aku dan Renjun eonni yang mengurus ini" jawab Jeno

"Ahh, okey" ujar Haechan lalu berjalan ke arah Jaemin

Jaemin yang melihat Haechan tengah berjalan ke arahnya hanya menatapnya sebal. Dengan santainya Haechan duduk dihadapan Jaemin tanpa memperdulikan tatapan wanita itu dan merebut pisau ditangan Jaemin.

"Ya! Kau ini apa-apaan?" bentak Jaemin

"Kau itu yang apa-apaan? Sinis sekali padaku" bentak Haechan balik

"Kalian, cepat selesaikan tugas kalian dan berhenti bertengkar!" lerai Jeno sambil melakukan pekerjaannya

"Ini semua gara-gara kau yang memulai dahulu! Aku tadi sudah tenang-tenang saja melakukan pekerjaanku sebelum kau datang" tuduh Jaemin pada Haechan

"Kau yang mulai lebih dulu! Pagi-pagi sudah mengajak ribut dengan tatapanmu itu" cibir Haechan

"Kau sendiri yang memulai lebih dulu dengan selalu terlambat bangun dan membantu di dapur jika kemarin adalah waktumu menemani Mark Oppa, dasar bangkok" kesal Jaemin

"Kau sendiri juga seperti itu 'kan kemarin pagi? Kau tidak usah menyalahkanku jika kau sama saja, dasar tengkorak" balas Haechan

"Itu karena Mark Oppa yang menahanku untuk tetap bersamanya" elak Jaemin

"Begitupun diriku. Tadi aku terlambat juga karena Mark Oppa menahanku" ujar Haechan membela diri

"Tapi aku tidak pernah sesering dirimu bahkan kau hampir seperti itu setiap kau selesai menemani Mark Oppa" bantah Jaemin

"Apanya yang tidak sering? Berkacalah kalau kau lebih parah dariku jika terlambat" sindirr Haechan

Dan masih banyak lagi adu mulut yang dilakukan oleh kedua istri muda Mark ini hingga..

 _BRAKK!_

Jeno menghampiri meja pantri yang Jaemin dan Haechan jadikan tempat adu mulut dan menggebrak meja tersebut yang membuat mereka terdiam bahkan Renjun sekalipun.

"KALIAN BERHENTI BERTENGKAR ATAU KALIAN KULARANG UNTUK MENEMANI MARK OPPA SELAMA SATU BULAN! APA KALIAN PAHAM?" bentak Jeno

Haechan dan Jaemin menundukkan kepalanya takut. Renjun mengecilkan nyala api kompornya ketika sayur yang ia masak hampir matang dan menghampiri ketiga adiknya di pantri.

"Jeno sayang, sudahlah jangan marahi mereka seperti itu" tenang Renjun sambil mengusap bahu Jeno "Haechan sayang, Jaemin sayang. Boleh eonni minta tolong pada kalian untuk mengurus Lele dan Sungie? Harusnya mereka sudah bangun di jam seperti ini dan bersiap untuk mandi juga berangkat ke sekolah. Biar aku dan Jeno yang menyiapkan sarapan" ujar Renjun

"Baiklah, Renjun Eonni" ujar Haechan dan Jaemin lalu beranjak menuju kamar Chenle dan Jisung

"Eonni, kau selalu saja memanjakan mereka. Harusnya eonni lebih tegas pada mereka karena eonni yang tertua disini" rajuk Jeno

"Sudahlah, tidak apa. Mereka masih butuh adaptasi dengan peraturan dan tata krama di keluarga ini. Ayo cepat, kita selesaikan masakan kita sebelum anak-anak dan Mark Oppa turun" ujar Renjun sambil merangkul pundak Jeno untuk kembali memasak.

.

.

.

" _Good Morning, my ladies and my babies_ " sapa Mark sambil menuruni tangga

" _Good Morning, Oppa/Daddy_ " jawab para istri dan kedua anaknya

Mark berjalan ke arah Jaemin yang tengah mendudukkan Jisung dan mencium pipinya dan Jisung. Lalu berjalan ke arah Haechan yang membantu Chenle untuk memasang clemeknya dan mencium pipi Haechan dan Chenle. Kemudian menghampiri Jeno yang tengah menata piring di tempatnya.

" _Morning, baby_ " sapa Mark lalu mengecup pipi Jeno dan duduk di kursinya

" _Morning, Oppa_ " balas Jeno

Mark menolehkan kepalanya saat Renjun menyajikan makanan di piringnya yang tadi disiapkan Jeno.

" _Thanks, darling_ " ujar Mark lalu mengecup pipi Renjun

Renjun hanya tersenyum manis menanggapinya.

Setelah berdo'a yang dipimpin Mark sebelum makan, mereka semua makan dengan hikmad tanpa ada suara. Karena berbicara disela-sela waktu makan itu tidak baik kata Nenek Mark yang ia ajarkan pada anak-anaknya.

"Terimakasih untuk makanannya" ujar mereka semua setelah makanan di piring masing-masing habis

"Omong-omong, apa rencana kalian hari ini?" tanya Mark pada istri-istrinya

"Entahlah, aku masih memiliki cuti hingga 2 hari kedepan kata pelatih" jawab Jaemin

"Aku juga sedang tidak ada jadwal latihan drama" sambung Haechan

"Lalu kalian berdua bagaimana?" tanya Mark pada Jeno dan Renjun

"Kami juga tidak memiliki jadwal apapun, Oppa. Butikku aman-aman saja dipegang oleh asistenku disana dan masih belum ada proyek baru untuk peluncuran brand. Renjun Eonni juga sudah menyelesaikan semua naskah novel dan dramanya. Benar 'kan, Eonni?" ujar Jeno yang diangguki Renjun

"Jadi, kalian akan berada di rumah semua untuk hari ini? Baiklah, aku akan pulang cepat nanti jika kalian semua ada di rumah" ujar Mark

"Oh ya, Oppa. Persediaan bahan makanan untuk bulan ini tinggal sedikit. Mungkin nanti aku dengan Jeno atau yang lain akan berbelanja" ujar Renjun

"Baiklah, nanti uangnya akan kutransfer ke rekening belanja bulanan. Ah, apa uang kalian juga habis untuk bulan ini? Agar aku sekalian mentransfernya" tanya Mark

"Kurasa uang kami masih cukup hanya untuk sekedar ke salon atau rumah kecantikkan, Oppa. Benar 'kan?" jawab Renjun dan diangguki oleh yang lainnya

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Oh, bagaimana dengan putri cantik dan jagoan kecil kita ini? Lele-ah, Jisungie. _Any something do you want?_ " tanya Mark pada dua anaknya

" _Dad, can we go to Water Park this weekend? I really want to swim_ " ajak Chenle

" _Water Park? Sure, we'll go to there this weekend. And Jisung-ie, how about you boy?_ " tanya Mark pada Jisung

"Umm, Dad. Aku ingin robot Iron Man yang terbaru" jawab Jisung

"Okey, nanti akan Daddy belikan sepulang kerja" jawab Mark

Mark melihat jam tangannya sejenak lalu berdiri.

" _Okey, I must go to office right now. Bye, everyone_ " pamit Mark sambil melambaikan tangannya

" _Be carefull on the way, Oppa/Daddy_ " balas para istri dan anak-anaknya sambil melambaikan tangannya juga

"Baiklah. Siapa yang akan berbelanja dan mengantar Chenle dan Jisung ke sekolah?" tanya Renjun

"Biar aku dan Haechan saja yang mengantar anak-anak ke sekolah, Eonni" tawar Jaemin

"Okey, aku akan berbelanja dengan Jeno. Karena kita semua berada di rumah, aku akan memberitahu Shin Ahjusshi dan Kwon Ahjumma untuk tidak usah datang hari ini. Setelah selesai mengantar anak-anak ke sekolah dan berbelanja kita bagi tugas untuk membereskan rumah. Setuju?" saran Renjun dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

Yah, meski Mark itu sangat kaya tetapi ia tidak mempekerjakan seorang pembantu dan sopir pribadi. Bukannya pelit, hanya saja ia lebih suka jika istri-istrinya yang melakukan pekerjaan rumah apalagi memasak untuk sarapan dan makan malam bersama. Para istrinyapun juga bisa mengendarai mobil sendiri-sendiri. Mark hanya akan memanggil _Housekeeper_ dan sopir pribadi jika memang membutuhkan atau saat ia dan para istrinya tidak ada di rumah karena bekerja di luar –untuk Renjun dan Jeno.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena Renjun dan Jeno pulang lebih dahulu daripada Haechan dan Jaemin yang mengantar anak-anak ke sekolah, jadilah mereka membereskan rumah terlebih dahulu. Renjun dan Jeno mulai berbagi tugas. Renjun akan membereskan seluruh kamar. Kamar di rumah ini jumlahnya sesuai dengan jumlah penghuni ditambah 4 kamar tamu dan mencuci semua baju penghuni rumah. Sedangkan Jeno membersihkan kamar mandi, karena Jeno yang paling sensitif dengan kebersihan di rumah ini apalagi kamar mandi yang identik dengan hal kotor.

Sekitar kurang lebih dua setengah jam, mereka sudah selesai membereskan rumah. Tetapi Haechan dan Jaemin belum pulang juga. Katanya sih Chenle dan Jisung sedang rewel minta untuk ditunggui, jadilah mereka belum pulang.

"Eonni, bolehkah aku tidur sekarang? Entah mengapa badanku terasa lemas sekali" keluh Jeno

"Apa kau sakit eum?" tanya Renjun dan memegang dahi Jeno " Badanmu lumayan hangat. Baiklah, kau tidur saja, biar nanti aku yang memberi tahu Haechan dan Jaemin untuk membersihkan lantai rumah" ujar Renjun

Jeno hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ketika Renjun akan memasuki ruang kerjanya, tiba-tiba terdengar seruan dari anak-anaknya.

"Mama.. Mommy.. _We're home.._ " seru Chenle dan Jisung sambil berlari menghampiri Renjun

" _Welcome home, my babies.._ " sambut Renjun dan berjongkok untuk memeluk Chenle dan Jisung

"Mama, Mommy dimana?" tanya Jisung saat tahu jika Mommynya tidak ada

"Mommy sedang tidur, Sungie sayang. Mommy sedang tidak enak badan" jawab Renjun

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu ayo, Sungie. Kita harus menjenguk Mommy di kamarnya" ajak Chenle dan menggandeng tangan Jisung menuju kamar Jeno di lantai 2

"Jangan berisik ya! Mungkin Mommy sedang tidur" seru Renjun

"Eonni, mianhamnida. Tapi tadi Chenle dan Jisung memang benar-benar rewel" ujar Jaemin

" _It's okey._ Terkadang anak-anak memang membutuhkan perhatian lebih dari kita. Yasudah, kalian berbagilah tugas membersihkan lantai. Hanya itu yang belum kami kerjakan" jawab Renjun dan memasuki ruang kerjanya

Haechan dan Jaemin pergi ke gudang penyimpanan alat kebersihan dan mulai berbagi tugas.

.

.

.

Renjun yang tengah fokus mencoba membuat naskah baru agar ia tidak terlalu dikejar deadline, merasa sedikit terganggu dengan kegaduhan dari luar. Jika itu kegaduhan yang dibuat putrinya dan putra Jeno, dia masih ada toleransi. Tapi ini bersumber dari dua adiknya yang sedang membersihkan lantai.

"Ya! Kau itu apa-apaan? Mengapa kau mengotorinya lagi? Aku sudah membersihkan sebelah itu"

"Kau itu yang bodoh! Harusnya kau membersihkan sebelah sana dulu baru yang ini. Jika seperti ini aku harus lewat mana hah?"

"Kau yang payah! Aku tadi mengikuti sesuai arean mana yang kau sedot dulu debunya"

"Kau yang terlalu basah mengepelnya bodoh!"

"Kau saja yang memang tidak mau menunggunya sampai kering untuk dilewati"

"Maka dari itu jangan terlalu basah! Jika yang lewat nanti adalah Chenle dan Jisung bagaimana?"

Renjun memijat pelipisnya sebentar lalu melepas kacamata bacanya dan beranjak untuk melihat kedua adiknya itu. Dan begitu Renjun keluar, dapat ia lihat keadaan lantai yang berantakan.

"Astaga! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" seru Renjun

"Ini semua salah Haechan, Eonni! Dia yang salah membersihkan tempat terlebih dahulu" ujar Jaemin membela diri

"Tidak, Eonni! Ini karena Jaemin saja yang tidak becus mengepelnya" bantah Haechan

"Kau yang mulai.." bentak Jaemin

"Kau yang salah.." balas Haechan

Okey, sudah cukup! Renjun memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan emosi.

"Jika sampai Lele dan Sungie terjatuh akibat ulahmu, kau akan kulaporkan Mark Oppa" ancam Haechan

"Enak saja! Kau itu sudah salah masih saja membela diri" cibir Jaemin tak terima

"Kalian! Cepat bereskan lagi atau kalian benar-benar kularang menemani Mark Oppa selama satu bulan penuh dan memintanya untuk memotong jatah bulanan kalian!" ancam Renjun

Haechan dan Jaemin langsung terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Yah, meski Renjun mengucapkan ancamannya tanpa berteriak seperti Jeno tadi pagi tapi mereka lebih takut saat kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Renjun. Renjun adalah istri tertua jika kalian lupa. Dan itu bisa saja jadi kenyataan. Renjun melirik jam dinding sebentar.

"Jam 12, aku harus menyiapkan makan siang. Dan kalian, cepat bereskan ini" seru Renjun dan berjalan kearah dapur

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Itu tandanya manusia harus beristirahat dari semua aktifitasnya. Mark berjalan ke kamar Jaemin untuk melihat, apakah istrinya itu sudah tidur.

"Kau disini rupanya, Haechan. Pantas tadi di kamarmu kosong" ujar Mark

"Mark Oppa.." seru Haechan dan Jaemin bersamaan

Mark berjalan ke arah Haechan dan Jaemin yang tengah duduk di kasur dan berada diantara mereka.

"Ada apa hm? Kalian terlihat murung" tanya Mark sambil mengusap rambut Haechan dan Jaemin

"Tadi kami dimarahi Jeno dan Renjun Eonni. Karena kami tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan apapun dengan benar" keluh Haechan

" _Really?_ Bagaimana bisa begitu?" tanya Mark heran

Karena kedua istrinya itu tidak mungkim marah tanpa sebab.

"Tadi pagi, Jeno Eonni memarahi kami karena kami beradu mulut saat membuat sarapan. Dan Renjun Eonni memarahi kami saat kami malah membuat lantai rumah berantakan" jawab Jaemin

Mark menghela nafasnya lelah. Ya, kedua istrinya ini memang masih terhitung baru menjadi anggota keluarganya. Jadi wajar jika mereka masih belum terbiasa.

"Lain kali, kalian tolong dengarkan apa yang Renjun dan Jeno perintahkan. Mereka memarahi kalian bukan karena mereka tidak menyukai kalian. Tapi mereka melakukannya karena mereka peduli dan sayang pada kalian. Jika kalian sudah terbiasa dengan apa yang di terapkan di rumah ini, kalian pasti bisa seperti mereka" ujar Mark

Haechan dan Jaemin hanya mengagguk sebagai respon.

"Yasudah, kalian tidurlah. Dan Haechan, cepat kembali ke kamarmu sekarang" perintah Mark dan mengecup kening keduanya

.

.

.

Mark memasuki kamar Jeno ketika wanita itu tengah menata isi lemarinya. Mark mengahampiri Jeno dan memeluk tubuh rampingnya dari belakang.

"Oppa, kau mengejutkanku!" rajuk Jeno

Mark hanya terkekeh dan membalik tubuh Jeno agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Maaf, sayang. Kau saja yang terlalu serius tadi" jawab Mark "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah membaik?" tanya Mark

"Sedikit lebih baik. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku mudah lelah dan merasa lemas" jawab Jeno

"Pergilah ke Rumah Sakit besok. Aku akan menghubungi Jaehyun Noona" saran Mark

"Ne, Oppa" balas Jeno

"Oh ya, kata Haechan dan Jaemin kau memarahi mereka ketika membuat sarapan tadi. Benarkah?" tanya Mark

"Mereka bertengkar saat kami sedang membuat sarapan hanya karena Haechan terlambat ke dapur. Mereka terus saja beradu mulut dan berhenti melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Aku kasihan pada Renjun Eonni. Jika mereka sudah bertengkar mereka malah semakin menambah pekerjaan untuk Renjun Eonni, Oppa. Aku-" ujar Jeno

"Sst! Aku tahu kau memarahi mereka karena kau peduli pada mereka dan mengkhawatirkan Renjun. Aku sangat tahu itu,sayang" ujar Mark sambil menangkup pipi Jeno

Jeno hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Terimakasih, karena kau sudah mau menjadi istriku dan membuat semuanya terasa sempuran untukku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika kau benar-benar menolak lamaranku waktu itu. Mungkin jika bukan dirimu yang menjadi istriku dan penengah antar Haechan-Jaemin dan Renjun, aku sudah masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa" ujar Mark sedikit menggoda

"Oppa.." rengek Jeno

"Bercanda, sayang. Kau memang istriku yang sangat baik. Beruntungnya aku bisa menikahi wanita cantik dan sexy sepertimu" goda Mark

"Oppa, geumanhae.." rajuk Jeno sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan

Mark hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu Jeno dan menarik wanita itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Gomaweo, sudah bersedia menjalani pernikahan ini bersamaku. Saranghae, Jeno-ya.." ujar Mark dan mencium kening Jeno

.

.

.

"Wah wah, istriku benar-benar sangat rajin ya" seru Mark sambil bersandar pada pintu kamarnya

Renjun yang tengah menyiapkan pakaian yang akan Mark gunakan besok, menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar senang mengejutkan istrimu, Mark" ujar Renjun

Mark hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Renjun. Mark lebih suka ketika Renjun hanya memanggil namanya daripada dengan embel-embel Oppa. Itu membuatnya merasa sangat akrab dengan sang istri, mengingat mereka dulunya adalah teman sebelum keduanya menikah. Dan Mark sendiri yang meminta Renjun hanya memanggil namanya jika sedang berdua seperti ini.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, sayang. Kau sangat tahu seleraku" ujar Mark saat melihat stelan pakaian yang Renjun pilih

"Kita ini teman, Mark. Jika kau lupa" balas Renjun sambil tersenyum

"Ya, kita adalah teman selamanya. Teman hidup selamanya" goda Mark

"Dasar, perayu ulung!" cibir Renjun

Dan keduanya tertawa dengan candaan diantara mereka.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika aku bisa menikahi temanku sendiri yang sialnya sangat aku sayangi ini. Gadis terpintar seangkatan universitas dari jurusan Sastra" ujar Mark sambil memeluk Renjun dari belakang

"Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka akan dinikahi oleh temanku sendiri yang merupakan playboy terkenal di universitas dari jurusan Manajemen Bisnis" goda Renjun

"Hey hey, siapa yang kau sebut playboy itu?" cibir Mark tidak terima

"Tentu saja kau, Mark. Tidak mungkin itu aku 'kan?" jawab Renjun

"Jangan ungkit masalah itu, okey. Dan aku memang bukan seorang playboy seperti yang kau bilang, Moomin. Mereka saja yang terlalu berlebihan padaku" ujar Mark mengalah

Renjun hanya tersenyum saat Mark memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang yang Mark berikan ketika di universitas. Renjun kemudian membalik tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Mark.

"Kau tahu. Tadi Haechan dan Jaemin bilang kau memarahinya karena mereka malah membuat lantai rumah berantakan. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa marah juga" ujar Mark

"Aku sebenarnya tidak berniat memarahi mereka. Aku hanya ingin mereka berhenti bertengkar. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, jika Haechan dan Jaemin itu seperti kucing dan anjing ketika bersama. Mereka benar-benar sahabat yang lucu, saling mengusili satu sama lain" balas Renjun

"Jeno tadi juga bilang padaku bahwa ia juga memarahi Haechan dan Jaemin ketika membuat sarapan. Jeno benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Eonni tersayangnya ini" imbuh Mark

"Astaga, anak itu. Sudah kubilang tidak perlu seperti itu masih saja" keluh Renjun sambil menepuk keningnya

"Kau tahu, sayang. Jeno sangat menyayangi dan menjagamu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah telah membuatnya tertekan seperti ini" sesal Mark

"Aku juga, Oppa. Aku juga merasa bersalah telah membujuknya untuk mau melakukan ini semua. Ia terus merasa tertekan dan bersalah padaku hanya karena ia diminta menikahimu agar keluarga ini memiliki keturunan laki-laki. Jika saja saat itu aku-" ujar Renjun

"Jangan bahas hal menyakitkan itu lagi, sayang! Ini semua adalah takdir. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, okey" ujar Mark sambil menangkup pipi Renjun " Aku mencintai kalian semua dan aku sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena telah menghadirkan kalian dalam hidupku"

"Ya, setidaknya aku juga berterimakasih Jeno mau menjadi istrimu dan sangat menolongku untuk membuat Haechan dan Jaemin berhenti bertengkar. Jika saja wanita itu bukan Jeno, mungkin aku sudah gila" gurau Renjun

Dan mereka hanya tertawa karena apayang mereka rasakan ternyata sama.

"Yasudah, kau tidurlah lebih dulu. Besok kau masih ada rapat dengan beberapa kolega dari Amerika untuk masalah mobil keluaran terbaru. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Mark" ujar Renjun lalu mengecup pipi Mark

Baru beberapa langkah, tangan Renjun digenggam oleh Mark sehingga ia berhenti,

"Ada apa?" tanya Renjun heran

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Mark balik

"Ke kamarku, tentu saja" jawab Renjun enteng

"Apa kau lupa jika malam ini yang menemaniku siapa?" ingat Mar

Renjun menepuk keningnya lagi lalu mengapit lengan Mark.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan. Aku lupa jika aku yang harus melayanimu sekarang. Aku janji akan melayani Tuan dengan baik hingga Tuan puas" goda Renjun

Mark menarik hidung Renjun gemas dan mengecup bibir wanita itu. Ia menggandeng Renjun kearah ranjangnya dan mengangkat wanita itu untuk ia baringkan. Mark berjalan kearah pintu untuk menguncinya dan kembali kemudian berbaring disamping Renjun.

"Mark, apakah kau berpikir jika Chenle dan Jisung sekarang sudah cukup besar?" tanya Renjun

"Kurasa juga begitu. Mereka tumbuh dengan sangat baik" jawab Mark

"Kau tahu, tadi mereka bercerita padaku jika mereka bermimpi memiliki adik bayi. Dan mereka dengan sangat antusiasnya bilang jika mereka ingin memiliki adik" ujar Renjun "Tidakkah kau ingin mengabulkan keinginan kecil mereka?" goda Renjun

"Benarkah? Ah, aku rasa juga begitu. Mereka sudah cukup besar untuk bisa mendapatkan adik baru" balas Mark

Dan mereka saling melempar senyum karena pemikiran mereka sama dan kemudian terlelap dengan Mark yang memeluk tubuh Renjun dan kepala Renjun yang bersandar di dada Mark.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

HIYAAAA MAAFKAN DAKU YANG NGARET BUAT UPDATE NIH FF... T.T

Harus bertapa dulu biar FF ini bisa bagus tapi kayanya ini masih terlalu absurd.. u.u

Eottokhae? Eottokhae? Ada yang nungguin? /gaada

Masih mau dilanjut?

Review juseyo~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**MY BELOVED (BIG) FAMILY**

 **SUMMARY:**

Keseharian Mark Lee, CEO muda kaya dengan keluarga besar tercintanya

Renjun istri pertama yang sabar

Jeno istri kedua yang tegas dan berwibawa

Dan istri-istri terakhirnya, Haechan dan Jaemin yang ceria dan penuh kasih sayang

Jangan lupakan pula Chenle putri cantiknya serta Jisung jagoan kecilnya

Benar-benar keluarga besar 'kan?

 **CAST:**

NCT Dream's member and another as support cast

 **WARNING:**

GS for uke and Chenle

Cerita, summarydan judul tidak sikron

 **INSPIRATED BY BYUNNA PARK – MY BIG FAMILY**

 **NO PLAGIAT! NO COPAS!**

 **JUST HAVE SAME AND REMAKE IDEA!**

 **I GOT PERMISSION FOR IT!**

Romance, Family

 **MarkRen, MarkNo, MarkHyuck and MarkMin couple**

 **So please, don't doing WAR to each other shipper!**

 **Nana Lee Jeno Present!**

Hope You Guys Like It

.

.

.

.

.

.

Renjun mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan bias cahaya yang masuk. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dan tersenyum. Diusapnya pelan pipi kanan Mark dengan tangan kirinya, lalu mengecup pipi kiri Mark sebentar.

Ketika ia berusaha bangun, tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar menahannya dan membuat ia tertidur lagi.

"Mark, aku harus bangun!" pinta Renjun

Bukannya menjawab atau melepas lengannya dari tubuh Renjun, Mark malah menarik wanita itu semakin erat ke dalam dekapannya.

"Mark _, I know you're awake! Let me get up!_ " seru Renjun sambil mencoba melepas pelukan Mark

" _5 minutes later, baby!_ " jawab Mark

"Mark, aku harus segera ke dapur sekarang atau ancaman pada Haechan dan Jaemin terjadi padaku" ancam Renjun

" _It's won't happen to you, baby! They're affraid with you!_ " ujar Mark enteng

"Mark!" seru Renjun

" _Okey, okey. But, give my morning kiss first_ " balas Mark

Renjun menghela nafasnya sejenak lalu mengecup bibir Mark.

" _Enough? Now, let me go!_ " ujar Renjun lalu turun dari ranjang dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

Dengan terburu-buru, Renjun segera berjalan ke arah dapur. Meski ini masih jam 7 pagi, namun tetap saja ia sudah terhitung terlambat bangun. Ini semua ulah suaminya –ralat, suami mereka.

Begitu tiba di dapur, dapat ia lihat Jeno yang tengah berkutat sendirian dengan beberapa bahan makanan.

"Jeno-ya, mianhae aku terlambat" ujar Renjun

"Gwaenchana, Eonni. Aku tahu ini semua pasti ulah Mark Oppa" jawab Jeno sambil tersenyum

"Yang lain belum bangun?" tanya Renjun ketika tak mendapati Haechan dan Jaemin disini

"Mungkin mereka sedang mengurus Chenle dan Jisung. Anak-anak bilang, mereka akan ada pembelajaran di luar sekolah. Maka dari itu, mereka menyiapkan semua keperluan anak-anak" balas Jeno

"Begitukah? Mengapa kemarin Lele atau Sungie tidak bilang padaku?" keluh Renjun

"Mungkin mereka lupa memberitahu Mama mereka. Aku sendiri juga mungkin tidak akan tahu jika tidak Haechan dan Jaemin beri tahu. Sudahlah, Eonni. Lebih baik kita membuat sarapan segera dan bekal untuk Lele dan Sungie" hibur Jeno

Renjun mulai membantu Jeno membuat sarapan. Rencananya, mereka akan membuat makanan dengan menu _Seafood_ , dan untuk bekal Chenle dan Jisung mereka akan membuat katsu. Karena anak-anak sangat menyukai makanan goreng yang _crunchy_.

Ketika sedang membersihkan udang, tiba-tiba Jeno merasa perutnya diaduk dengan cepat.

"HUKH!" Jeno berusaha membekap mulutnya yang seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu

"Jeno-ya, _Are you okey?_ " tanya Renjun sambil memegangi tubuh Jeno

" _I'm okey,_ Eonni. Mungkin karena bau dari udangnya aku jadi mual" jawab Jeno

" _Really?_ " Renjun berusaha mencium bau udang tersebut "Tidak ada yang salah dengan ini. _Are you sure you're okey?_ " tanya Renjun khawatir

" _Yes,_ Eonni _. Maybe I'm getting cold. Don't worry_ " ujar Jeno

Renjun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali memasak.

.

.

.

Ketika semua sedang sarapan, Jeno hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Ia tahu jika ia telah tidak sopan, tapi perutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Sejak kemarin, apapun yang ia makan akan berujung keluar lagi. Ia sendiri lapar jujur saja.

"Jeno, _I've talked to you not to play food! Hurry, eat your breakfast!_ " perintah Mark

" _So-sorry,_ Oppa. _I-i'll eat it_ " jawab Jeno

"Oppa.." panggil Renjun "Jeno sepertinya sedang tidak enak badan. Sejak kemarin dia mengeluh jika tubuhnya lemas" ujar Renjun

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahu Jaehyun Noona untuk kemari dan memeriksa Jeno" ujar Mark

"Tidak perlu, aku saja yang pergi ke rumah sakit" tolak Jeno halus

"Tapi, aku tetap harus memberitahu Jaehyun Noona, Jeno. Aku akan bilang kau akan kesana" putus Mark

"Ne, Oppa" ujar Jeno patuh

"Biar kami saja yang menunggui Chenle dan Jisung untuk pembelajarannya. Dan Renjun Eonni bisa menemani Jeno Eonni" seru Jaemin

" _Ah, it's no funny! I want Mama to accompany me for this_ " rajuk Chenle pada Renjun

"Lele-ya, bukankah akan sama saja jika Haechan Eomma dan Jaemin Eomma yang menemanimu? _They're your mother too, right?_ " bujuk Renjun sambil mengelus rambut Chenle

" _Me too, I want Mommy to accompany me_ " rengek Jisung juga pada Jeno

"Sayang, sebenarnya Mommy juga ingin menemanimu. _But, Mommy can't do that rigth now because Mommy must goes to hospital today. Sorry, okey_ " terang Jeno

"Mom.." rajuk Jisung

Mark memijat pelipisnya. Jika anak-anaknya sudah manja pada ibu mereka masing-masing, dia juga yang repot.

" _Okey kids, Daddy will give you a gift if you want_ Haechan Eomma _and_ Jaemin Eomma _who will accompany you for it. How?_ " tawar Mark pada anak-anaknya

Mendengar kata hadiah, Chenle dan Jisung kembali ceria.

" _Really, Dad? Daddy not kidding us?_ " tanya Chenle antusias

"Asal kalian janji tidak akan nakal dan merepotkan Haechan Eomma dan Jaemin Eomma. Kalian harus menurut pada Eomma kalian, arrachi?" jawab Mark

"Ayay, _Captain_ " seru Chenle dan Jisung sambil memberi hormat pada Mark

Renjun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Astaga suaminya itu, selalu saja membungkam anak-anaknya dengan hadiah jika mereka tidak menurut.

"Haechan Eomma, _let's go now!_ " seru Chenle sambil menyeret Haechan

"Eh? Ya, Lele-ya. _Wait a minute! We haven't said goodbye to the others_ " seru Haechan yang berusaha mengimbangi laju lari Chenle

" _We must to go too now,_ Jaemin Eomma" seru Jisung mengikuti tingkah Chenle

" _Everyone, we're leaving first!_ " pamit Jaemin sambil mengejar Jisung

"Annyeonghi gaseyo, yeorobun" jawab Renjun dan Jeno

"Bahkan mereka lupa cara berpamitan yang benar padaku" keluh Mark

Renjun dan Jeno hanya terkekeh mendengar keluhan Mark.

.

.

.

Renjun tengah merapikan ruang kerjanya. Karena Haechan dan Jaemin pergi mengantar Chenle dan Jisung _outbond_ , dan Jeno juga sedang tidak enak badan jadilah ia memanggil Shin Ahjusshi dan Kwon Ahjumma untuk membantunya merapikan rumah. Tidak mungkin 'kan rumah sebesar istana ini ia sendiri yang membersihkan?

"Ren Eonni, aku berangkat ke Rumah Sakit sekarang" pamit Jeno sambil memasuki ruang kerja Renjun

"Eoh? Kau berangkat sekarang? Chakkaman, aku ganti baju dulu" tanya Renjun

"Ah, tidak usah Eonni. Aku berangkat sendiri saja" tolak Jeno

"Ani, aku akan menemanimu. Ini perintah Mark Oppa, kau paham?" tegas Renjun

Jeno hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengangguk pasrah.

" _Wait a minute, okey_ " ujar Renjun dan mulai berjalan ke kamarnya

.

Renjun tidak mengganti bajunya, hanya menambahkan make-up tipis dan menata rambut hitam indahnya agar terlihat rapi. Saat ia berjalan ke etalase tempat tas dan sepatunya tersimpan, tiba-tiba teriakan Kwon Ahjumma terdengar.

"Astaga, Jeno Mama-nim*" seru Kwon Ahjumma

Renjun segera mengambil tasnya asal dan tak jadi memilih sepatu ganti kemudian langsung berlari kemballi ke bawah.

"Ada apa, Bi?" tanya Renjun sedikit tergesa

"Jeno Mama-nim pingsan, Renjun Mama-nim" jawab Kwon Ahjumma

"Shin Ahjussi, cepat kemari!" seru Renjun

"Ne, Renjun Mama-nim" jawab Shin Ahjussi sambil berlari

"Tolong gendong Jeno ke depan. Aku akan siapkan mobilnya, kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang" perintah Renjun dan mulai berlari

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Shin Ahjussi menggendong Jeno ke depan dibantu oleh Kwon Ahjumma.

Begitu mobil yang Renjun siapkan tepat berada di depan teras, segera ia keluar dan membuka pintu penumpang.

"Palli, Ahjussi!" teriak Renjun panik

Setelah membaringkan tubuh Jeno di kursi, Renjun berputar arah ke pintu penumpang satunya dan memangku kepala Jeno.

"Cepatlah, Ahjussi" seru Renjun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Shin Ahjussi

"N-ne, Mama-nim" ujar Shin Ahjussi dan mulai menyalakan mobil

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Seoul International Hospital, mereka sudah disambut oleh Jaehyun dan 2 orang tim medis lain dengan ranjang dorong yang telah disiapkan.

Renjun segera turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Cepat, pindahkan pasien ke ranjang dorong dan segera ke ruang ICU" perintah Jaehyun pada para asistennya

Renjun, Jaehyun dan para tim medis tersebut berlari-lari sepanjang koridor, membelah keramaian menuju ruang ICU.

"Jeno-ya, sadarlah! Eonni, _She's okey, right_?" ujar Renjun sambil menggenggam tangan Jeno

" _Don't worry, I'll do my best!_ Kau tunggu saja disini, okey" ujar Jaehyun begitu mereka tiba di depan ruang ICU

Dengan terpaksa, Renjun menuruti saja perintah Jaehyun dan menunggu di luar. Dengan panik, ia segera meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Yoboseyo.."

.

.

.

Tak selang berapa lama, terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang tengah berlari menuju arahnya. Saat ia menolehkan kepalanya, dapat ia lihat Haechan dan Jaemin tengah tergesa-gesa menghampirinya.

"Mianhamnida, Eonni. Tadi sedikit macet" ujar Haechan

"Gwaenchana. Maaf ya, sudah menyuruh kalian untuk datang kemari" balas Renjun

"Apa yang terjadi pada Jeno Eonni?" tanya Jaemin

"Molla, tiba-tiba saja ia pingsan ketika kami hendak kemari. Kuharap dia benar-benar hanya demam" jawab Renjun

Tiba-tiba, suara isakan kecil terdengar ditengah perbincangan mereka.

"Hiks, Mama hiks. Mo-mommy hiks gwaenchanayo?" tanya Jisung sambil terisak

Renjun yang tak tega melihat putra tersayangnya menangis mulai membawa bocah kecil itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya untuk menenangkan.

"Mommy gwaenchanayo, Sungie chagiya. Sekarang, anak Mama berhenti menangis ya. Mommy pasti baik-baik saja" tenang Renjun sambil mengusap punggung kecil itu

"Ne, Sungie. Kau jangan menangis. Jika Mommy tahu kau menangis nanti Mommy tidak bisa segera sembuh. Lebih baik ayo kita cari sesuatu untuk diberikan pada Mommy sebagai ucapan lekas sembuh. Benar 'kan, Ma?" ujar Chenle polos

"Tentu saja, sayang. Anak Mama memang baik dan pintar" puji Renjun sambil mencubit pipi Chenle gemas

"Ayo ikut Noona, Sungie! Kita harus menyiapkan kejutan untuk Mommy" seru Chenle sambil menyeret Jisung

"Y-ya! Lele-ya, Jisungie. Tunggu Eomma" panggil Haechan dan mulai mengejar mereka

"Titip anak-anak sebentar ya, Nana" ujar Renjun

Jaemin hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Haechan untuk mengejar Chenle dan Jisung.

Sepeninggal Jaemin, Haechan dan anak-anaknya tak lama berselang terdengar derap langkah kaki lain menuju arah Renjun.

"Renjun-ah.." panggil Mark

"Mark.." balas Renjun dan menghampiri Mark

"Bagaimana keadaan Jeno? Apa yang terjadi padanya hingga dia pingsan?" tanya Mark gusar

Dapat Renjun artikan dari penampilan Mark jika ia tampak buru-buru kemari. Dasi penceng, lengan yang tergulung, rambut acak-acakan juga keringat yang membingkai wajah tampan suami mereka.

Renjun mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi Mark.

"Jeno baik-baik saja. Mungkin ia hanya sudah tidak tahan dengan demamnya. Kau tenang saja, okey" tenang Renjun sambil tersenyum

Mark menggenggam tangan salah satu istrinya tersebut dan menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Seharusnya Mark yang menenangkan Renjun, bukan malah sebaliknya.

Setelah beberapa puluhan menit berselang, akhirnya Jaehyun keluar dari ruang ICU.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jeno, Jae Noona?" tanya Mark

"Dia baik-baik saja, Mark. Mungkin ini akan menjadi tidak seperti biasanya. Jeno tidak boleh melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah maupun karirnya jika ingin ia tetap baik-baik saja untuk saat ini. Ia tak boleh turun dari ranjang sama sekali untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Kalaupun ia mandi harus ada yang menggendongnya ke kamar mandi, bahkan makanpun harus tetap di ranjang, tidak boleh lelah, stress dan beberapa emosi lainnya. Ini demi keselamatannya sendiri dan nyawa lainnya" terang Jaehyun

Mark dan Renjun saling bertatapan bingung.

"M-maksud Jaehyun Eonni apa? Apakah sebesar itu dampak dari demamnya? Jae Eonni, kau serius?" tuntut Renjun

Jaehyun mengulurkan tangannya kepada Mark.

"Chukahae.." ujar Jaehyun

Mark melotot. Bagaimana bisa noonanya ini memberinya selamat atas apa yang terjadi pada istrinya?

" _What the heck are you joking hah?_ " bentak Mark

Jaehyun tahu jika Mark itu sangat menyayangi istri-istrinya, apalagi Jeno yang notabenenya wanita yang mau ia nikahi hanya agar keinginan egois sang nenek terkabul. Tentu saja Mark tidak terima siapapun melukai wanita tersebut barang sedikitpun.

"Chukahae, Mark. Jeno sedang mengandung anak kalian" ucap Jaehyun

Renjun menutup mulutnya tak percaya dan setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

"Mwoya?" tanya Mark memastikan

"Ne, Jeno sedang hamil. Usia kandungannya memang masih kecil, baru sekitar 5 mingguan. Tapi maaf, sepertinya kandungan Jeno untuk saat ini tidak sama seperti saat ia mengandung Jisung. Kandungannya lemah. Mungkin efek dari aktifitasnya akhir-akhir ini. Maka dari itu, aku harap kau mengikuti saranku tadi. Sekali lagi, selamat untuk kalian" jawab Jaehyun sambil tersenyum

Mark segera menatap Renjun dan membawa wanita tersebut kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Mark, do'a kita terkabul.." gumam Renjun sambil terisak bahagia

"Ne, Renjunie. Gomaweo.." balas Mark

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa ke ruanganku nanti, Mark. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Jeno akan segera kami pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap" ujar Jaehyun

"Ne, Noona. Gomapseumnida" ujar Mark

.

.

.

Perlahan, Jeno mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Rasa pening menyerangnya ketika cahaya menyapa mata indahnya. Ia merasa asing dengan tempat ini. Namun, ketika ia mendapati warna putih yang dominan disekitarnya juga bau obat-obatan, ia yakin jika kini ia terbaring di rumah sakit.

"Ungh.." lenguh Jeno

"Sayang, kau sudah sadar?" sapa seseorang

Jeno menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan mendapati sang suami yang tengah duduk disisinya dan kakaknya berdiri disamping suaminya.

"Mark Oppa.. Ren Eonni.." lirihnya

"Jeno sayang, kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang? Atau masih ada yang sakit?" tanya Renjun lembut

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Bagaimana bisa aku sampai disini?" tanya Jeno bingung

"Tadi kau pingsan saat ingin berangkat kemari. Syukurlah, tidak ada yang salah padamu" jawab Renjun

Jeno berusaha untuk duduk, namun di tahan oleh Mark.

"Jangan dipaksakan! Kau masih butuh berbaring" cegah Mark

"Ren Eonni, mianhamnida ne. Aku jadi merepotkanmu lagi" gumam Jeno

"Ani, Jeno-ya. Itu sudah tugasku sebagai kakak bukan?" sanggah Renjun

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba air matanya turun dengan sendirinya. Seketika isakan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Jeno.

"Hey, hey. Mengapa menangis um? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Mark panik sambil mengusap pipi Jeno

"Aniya, hanya saja tiba-tiba aku ingin menangis" gurau Jeno

Renjun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh. Ia tak menyangka jika adiknya yang terkenal tegas bisa secengeng ini.

Mark menggenggam tangan Jeno dan mengusap rambut hitam istrinya sayang.

"Jeno-ya, gomapta ne. Terimakasih telah hadir dalam keluarga kami. Terimakasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan padaku, pada Renjun, dan keluarga kita. Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang kubisa agar kau mau bertahan selamanya didalam keluarga ini" ujar Mark

"Ne, Jeno-ya. Terimakasih atas semua pengorbananmu untuk keluarga kami, keluarga kita. Terimakasih telah melengkapi kekuranganku selama ini" tambah Renjun

"Oppa, Eonni. Apa yang sedang ingin kalian ucapkan? Aku tak mengerti" tanya Jeno bingung

Renjun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk disisi ranjang Jeno. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap perut Jeno yang masih rata.

"Didalam perut hangat ini, ada sosok malaikat kecil lain yang akan hadir dalam keluarga kita dalam kurun kurang dari 9 bulan lagi. Terimakasih, karena kau telah menghadirkannya" ujar Renjun sambil tersenyum tulus

Jeno menatap tak percaya ke arah Mark dan Renjun. Tak terasa, air mata kembali menuruni pipi mulusnya.

"J-jeongmalyeo?" tanya Jeno tak percaya

Mark dan Renjun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyum kecil muncul di bibir pucat milik Jeno. Tangannya ikut mengelus perutnya, dan merasakan kehangatan lain disana.

"Mommy.." seru Chenle dan Jisung

Renjun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati putri dan putra kesayangan mereka membawa sebuket bunga dan sekeranjang buah. Haechan dan Jaemin yang ada di belakang mereka hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah aktif dua bocah tersebut.

"Mommy. Haechan Eomma bilang, bunga krisan pink menandakan ucapan lekas sembuh dan semoga berumur panjang. Aku membawakannya untuk Mommy, karena aku ingin Mommy lekas sembuh dan memiliki umur yang panjang agar bisa melihat aku dan Jisung tumbuh besar dan sukses seperti Daddy, Mama, Mommy dan Eomma. _Get well soon, my beloved Mommy_ " ujar Chenle sambil memberika bunga tersebut pada Jeno

"Ah, yeoppuda. Gomaweo ne, Lele chagiya. Putri Mommy yang cantik" seru Jeno sambil mencium pipi kanan

"Mommy, Sungie juga membawakan ini untuk Mommy. Jaemin Eomma bilang orang sakit membutuhkan banyak asupan nutrisi, maka dari itu Sungie membawakan banyak buah-buahan untuk Mommy. Mommy sangat menyukai aple 'kan?" ujar Jisung tak mau kalah dari sang Noona

"Ne, Sungie _baby_. Mommy sangat menyukai apel, apalagi jika itu pemberian anak Mommy yang tampan ini. Mommy akan menghabiskannya segera" balas Jeno sambil mengusap rambut Jisung gemas

"Eonni, kau sudah baik-baik saja? Kau membuat kami khawatir" tanya Haechan

"Ne, Eonni. Kau itu terlihat kuat, tapi ternyata kau tidak baik-baik saja. Harusnya jika kau punya masalah, bagilah pada kami juga. Jangan dipendam sendiri" tambah Jaemin

"Nan gwaenchana Haechanie, Nana-ya. Terima kasih sudah mau merawat Jisung dan maaf telah membuat kalian khawatir" ujar Jeno dengan senyum tipis

"Apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya, Eonni?" tanya Haechan penasaran

"Haechan-ah, Nana-ya. Mulai hari ini, kalian jangan merepotkanku terlalu banyak, okey. Kurangi pertengkaran atau hentikan saja pertengkaran konyol kalian. Aku tidak mau mati muda hanya karena stress menghadapi kalian semua. Dan kuharap, kalian bisa mengggantikan tugas Jeno dengan baik. Arraseo?" celetuk Renjun

"Re-renjun Eonni, Eonni bicara apa sih? Kami tidak mengerti" rajuk Jaemin

"Jeno sedang hamil Haechan-ah, Jaemin-ah. karena kandungannya yang lemah, ia tak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah hingga beberapa bulan kedepan. Aku harap kalian benar-benar bisa Renjun andalkan untuk menggantikan tugas Jeno. Apa kalian paham?" jelas Mark

"Jinjjayo, Jeno Eonni?" pekik Haechan dan Jaemin

Jeno hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kya~~ chukkahae Eonni" seru Haechan dan Jaemin lalu memeluk Jeno

"Ne, gomapta Haechanie, Nana-ya" balas Jeno

"Kami berjanji akan melakukan tugasmu dengan sangat baik" girang Haechan yang diangguki oleh Jaemin

"Ne ne, aku percaya pada kalian" balas Jeno sambil terkikik geli

"Hamil? Apa itu hamil, Mama?" tanya Chenle penasaran

"Sayang, hamil itu tandanya Chenle dan Jisung akan menjadi seorang kakak" jawab Renjun

" _Really_? Assa!" seru Chenle riang "Jisungie, akhirnya nanti kita akan menjadi kakak" lanjutnya sambil memeluk Jisung

Semua yang berada disana hanya tersenyum melihat bagaimana antusiasnya putri mereka satu-satunya (saat ini di keluarga mereka).

.

.

.

.

.

Mark berjalan menyusuri lorong kamar lantai 2 rumahnya. Ia yakin jika istri-istri kecilnya –Haechan dan Jaemin- tengah bersama entah melakukan apa. Ia tahu jika mereka itu berteman, malah bersahabat dekat. Maka dari itu, mereka selalu bersama kemanapun bahkan ketika di rumah. Mark membuka salah satu pintu di lorong sebelah kiri.

Dilihatnya kedua istrinya –Haechan dan Jaemin- tengah berdiri dihadapan cermin seukuran badan pada almari Haechan sambil mengusap perut mereka.

"Kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Mark

"Mark Oppa?" seru mereka sedikit kaget

Mark berjalan mendekati kedua istrinya dan mengusap surai kedua wanita tersebut.

"Ah, kami hanya sedang membayangkan bagaimana jika kami hamil juga, Oppa. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan" ujar Haechan

"Benar, Oppa. Aku ingin seperti Renjun Eonni dan Jeno Eonni yang sudah memiliki seorang malaikat kecil. Apalagi sebentar lagi Jeno Eonni mendapatkan malaikat kecil lainnya. Aku jadi iri, ketika Chenle dan Jisung sangat menyayangi Renjun Eonni dan Jeno Eonni" tambah Jaemin sedikit murung

"Kalian ini bicara apa? Chenle dan Jisung juga anak kalian 'kan? Mereka juga sangat menyayangi kalian walaupun tak sebesar yang ibu kandung mereka dapatkan. Suatu saat, kalian sendiri juga pasti akan mengalami apa yang Jeno rasakan saat ini" hibur Mark dan mencium pelipis Haechan dan Jaemin

.

.

.

Renjun tengah menyiapkan stelan kemeja dan jas yang akan Mark kenakan untuk ke kantor besok. Harusnya hari ini tugas Jeno yang menyiapkan, tapi karena ia yang tidak boleh turun dari ranjanga sama sekali untuk beberapa bulan kedepan jadilah Renjun yang menggantikan.

"Kau bekerja dua kali lipat lebih keras hari ini, Renjunie" ujar Mark diambang pintu

Renjun hanya tersenyum dan meletakkannya pada gantungan dekat almari Mark.

Mark berjalan mendekati wanita tersebut dan memeluknyna dari belakang.

"Terima kasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan hari ini" bisik Mark lalu mengecup pipi kiri Renjun

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku yang tertua disini. Sudah seharusnya aku sebagai kakak mengajari adik-adiknya tentang etika dan aturan keluarga ini dengan benar. Lagipula, Jeno tidak bisa membantuku untuk sementara. Sedangkan Haechan dan Jaemin masih tergolong baru dalam keluarga ini dan masih belum paham akan etika dan aturan dalam keluarga kita. Maka dari itu, aku tidak mau mereka nanti pada akhirnya akan dimarahi oleh Halmeoni" ujar Renjun

"Kau selalu mementingkan orang lain daripada urusanmu sendiri, Renjun" gumam Mark

"Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan saat ini, Mark. Sebagai penebusan dosa mungkin?" lirih Renjun

Mark menghembuskan nafasnya jengah. Renjun selalu saja mengungkit masalah kekurangannya.

Renjun melepas pelukan Mark dan berbalik menghadap suaminya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Sekarang waktumu untuk ditemani oleh Jeno 'kan? Dan lagi, untuk beberapa bulan kedepan kau yang akan mengunjungi Jeno ke kamarnya. Bukannya Jeno yang mengunjungimu" gurau Renjun

Mark hanya terkekeh dan mengecup kening istri pertamanya itu.

.

.

.

Jeno tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada _headbed_ ranjangnya sambil membaca buku.

"Masih belum mengantuk eum?" interupsi sebuah suara

Jeno menurunkan buku bacaannya dan tersenyum, lalu menyimpan novel bacaannya di nakas.

"Apakah sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Mark ketika sudah berada disisi ranjang Jeno

"Jika dibandingkan dengan tadi pagi, maka iya. Tapi aku masih sering merasa pusing" keluh Jeno

"Begitukah? Haruskah aku mengambil cuti beberapa hari untuk menjagamu?" tawar Mark

"Andwaeyo, Oppa. Kau tak perlu melakukannya. Masih ada Renjun Eonni, Haechan, Nana, Kwon Ahjumma bahkan suster baru yang kau perintahkan untuk merawatku 'kan? Oppa jangan khawatir, okey. Lagipula aku tidak selemah yang Oppa kira" tolak Jeno halus

"Kau ini, tetap saja sok kuat dan keras kepala ya. Meskipun keadaanmu seperti ini" gemas Mark sambil mengacak rambut Jeno

"Aku 'kan memang kuat, Oppa. Dan lagi, aku tidak keras kepala. Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkan orang lain" gerutu Jeno

"Ne ne, kau memang istriku yang sangat baik dan kuat" goda Mark "Sekarang, mari kita tidur" ajaknya

Setelah membaringkan tubuh Jeno, Mark ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disisi sang istri.

"Oh ya, Oppa. Aku dengar, kata Jaehyun Eonni aku tidak bisa melayanimu untuk beberapa bulan kedepan ya?" tanya Jeno

"Lalu kenapa dengan itu?" tanya Jeno balik

"Emm.. Ka-kalau kau mau.. Kau boleh menyewa se-seorang wanita penghibur untuk memuaskanmu untuk menggantikanmu. A-aku tidak apa-apa kok" ujar Jeno ragu

Mark mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Istrinya ini bicara apa?

"Hey hey, sayang. Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Mark heran

"Kau 'kan juga harus mendapatkan kebutuhanmu yang itu, Oppa" jawab Jeno

"Astaga, Jeno Lee. Jika aku menyewa seorang wanita penghibur, lalu untuk apa Renjun, Haechan dan Jaemin yang sudah sah menjadi istriku juga? Kau benar-benar ingin aku mati dibunuh oleh Daddy, Mommy dan mereka?" geram Mark

"T-tapi Oppa, mereka 'kan juga tak bisa setiap saat bisa melayanimu. Apalagi jika seandainya Haechan dan Nana juga hamil. Memang Oppa teegga pada Renjun Eonni?" sanggah Jeno

"Sudah, lupakan ide gilamu dan segera pergi tidur. Aku tahu kau lelah" seru Mark lalu memeluk Jeno agar ia tidur

Jeno mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyusul suaminya yang sudah pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

INI FF KEBERAPA YANG SUDAH BIARKAN JAMUR DI FILE LAPTOP SAYA? T^T

Penyakit stuck ide saya sepertinya sudah saaaangat parah dan tak terhentikan.. u,u

Tolong bersabar jika ada yang menanti FF ini.. #emangada?

Ada yang masih minat baca? Review juseyo~~


End file.
